Even The Strong Will Fall
by gosalyn
Summary: Even the strong will fall....and fall he did


Even The Strong Will Fall Prologue  
  
Life on the streets was hard, life as a newsie was harder. On the streets all I had to worry about was where my next meal was coming from or where I was going to sleep at night. As a newsie I didn't have to worry about more, i just had to learn more. I had to learn how to fight, when and when not to hold my tongue, how not to show fear . Being a newsie was like playing some elaborate game, you never knew who was gonna win. "Game?" you ask, yes, kill or be killed, one of those games. You might be thinking "Only the strong will survive." No even the strong will fall and fall he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the strike times were tough, Queens was tired of Brooklyn being the strongest, they wanted to crush us. The only person that was Spot Conlon, the most feared newsie in all of New York. We thought Queens was our ally but they weren't, the whole time they were working against us. Not even Spot could tell something was wrong.  
  
"It's over." Spot said when he had figured out what was going on.  
  
"No it can't be over," I said, "You're Spot Conlon, it can't be over."  
  
"But it is." He said. He was different, his eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep, his hair was everywhere, he didn't look like the confident cocky Spot Conlon.  
  
"We have to try!" I argued.  
  
"No there's too many of them, Queens out numbers us by a lot, we'd never win!"  
  
Spot had given up, there was no hope for us, I knew I too should give up, "Well what now?"  
  
"Queens is on there way here now."  
  
"Are wese at least gonna fight them?"  
  
"Ya Ise got all our guys out and around da warehouse but I'm stayin in here,"  
  
"I'll stay with youse." I said I knew he wasn't going to fight when they came to get him.  
  
"No go downstairs ise wanna be alone."  
  
Tears filled my eyes I knew that, that would be the last time I ever saw him. He was my best friend, I hated to see him like that, the pain in his eyes, the worry on his face. "Bye." I said actually daring to hug him, he wrapped both arms tightly around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"Bye." He whispered in my ear, voice shaking. He let me go and gave me a sad smile. I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly we heard shouting outside, they were here. I looked at him one last time and ran out the door. When I got outside I saw all hell had broke loose. Almost immediately someone came up behind me and slashed me across the arm. I turned around to fight this person, but they had melted into the crowd. After who knows how long of fighting, I came to my senses, I should have stayed with Spot. I turned on my heel and ran into the warehouse, I made my way to the room I last saw him in and saw he wasn't alone. Ice the leader of Queens was standing in front of Spot. Stupid me I didn't say anything I just watched. I watched as Ice threw Spot to the ground, Ice bent over and pulled spots cane out of his belt. Spot made no move to sop him, Ice unscrewed the top of Spots cane and revealed a sword.  
  
"Ice no!" I screamed.  
  
Ice turned around and gave me his Icy glare for which he he was famous for. "well well well if it ain't Nevada."  
  
"Nevada," Spot said weakly he had gotten up and was now on his knees, "I told youse ta stay down there"  
  
"I know but I had to come."  
  
"How sweet spot your little friend came ta rescue youse."  
  
"Brooklyn's yours..." Spot was beginning to say.  
  
"I already know Brooklyn's mine but I'm still not gonna let youse live." Ice said, already knowing how spot was going to finish his sentence.  
  
"Ice no please just take Brooklyn but leave Spot alone!" I begged trying not to break down crying. I had known Spot since I was ten years old he was my best friend, he had always looked out for me and protected me. There I stood a 17 year old girl in front of Ice begging for my best friends life.  
  
"No because if I let him live I know he'll rise up against me." Ice said grinning maliciously. I knew it was over there was no use fighting. My tears stung my face. I watched as Ice plunged the sword through Spots chest and out his back.  
  
"SPOT!" I screamed I dove down to his body and caught his as he fell back. Spot's head rested in my lap I looked down and did my best to smile at him. I knew that whatever was said between us should be important. I was in complete shock knowing that whatever I said would be the last words we ever said to each other. It was too much for me to handle, but I had to hold up for Spot. I looked down at Spot's chest and saw blood was everywhere. My eyes found their way up to Spots face where blood was coming from his mouth.  
  
"Ise sawry bout everything." Spot said, he had to struggle to get his words out.  
  
"No dont be sawry. Youse saved my life in so many ways. Thank youse for everything." I said. By that time tears were flowing freely from my eyes.  
  
Spot attempted a smile, "ise love youse Nevada." Spot said before closing his eyes and falling into an eternal sleep.  
  
"Ise love youse too." I said my whole body shaking, I leaned over and kissed his forehead then stood up, fully ready to give up. Suddenly, I don't know what came over me I let my grief convert to anger and decided I wasn't ready to five up that I would fight to the death. I turned around and pulled the sword from spots body and ran out of the room to find Ice. I could hear footsteps and saw Ice walking down the hall. I ran down the hall after him and right when I was about to stab him two guys came up from behind me, one took the sword and the other picked me up and dragged me away. Ice turned around and grinned at me. I felt my captor touch a spot on the back of my neck and I passed out.  
  
Here I am now 18 a changed person. I broke free from Queens and now work as a waitress at Tibby's in Manhattan. I still have my newsies ties w/Kelley and his crew which helps, but haven't seen or hear anything from our old Brooklyn newsies. Since the death of Spot New York City has lost its glitz and glam, New York is now a slum. Who would have thought that one person, a boy 18 years of age could hold one city together?  
  
Did ya like it??? I did some revising.thanks for all the tips and what not.do you guys think I should keep goin??? I wrote some background and some stuff that happened after but I dunno.so lemme know what u think. 


End file.
